Sora's Dark Secret: Challenge Story!
by NinjaFang1331
Summary: The summary is inside! If you like what you read and want this story then you are in luck for this story is up for adoption! PM if interested in the story! Up for Adoption!
1. Chapter 1

**Challenge story Sora's Dark Secret- Kingdom Hearts**

It starts after DDD where Riku becomes a Keyblade master and Sora obtains a dark secret. Before going back to the Dream world Sora confronts Master Yen Sin asking him for help because Sora has golden eyes and can barely control himself any more. Yen Sid sees that Sora is worried and tells him to focus on using light magic to dominate the darkness.

When Sora decides to leave Dream Land he doesn't go back to see Yen Sid for more help, but goes to other worlds that Sora knows people that have strong hearts and can help him fight the darkness. Going to so many worlds he gains knowledge about light and darkness.

He goes back to Yen Sid when no one is around and ask if he knows someone that has a lot of light that can help him. He is told about aqua who is trapped in the realm of darkness that might be about to help, but is concerned that it will increase the darkness inside sora's hearts. Willing to take the chance he goes and rescues Aqua. Sora learns that the darkness is comes from Ventus' evil half Vanitis who must be removed to allow Sora to have full control over his light.

They are then going back to Yen Sid who is talking to Axel at the time about Radiant Garden. Axel suggests about going to see Even to try and remove the darkness. However, before they go to Castle Oblivion to rescue Ven's body. However they meet complications when escaping for Master Xenoert is waiting for them waiting to take Sora with him. They fight him just managing to escape with Mickeys help that is told by Yen Sid.

They reach radiant garden where Sora is strapped down and Even tries to remove the darkness. It fails but comes out with positive effects for Ven's heart returns to his body along with Roxas and Xion gain their own bodies. Sora is stumped and is wondering if there is another way to get rid of the darkness. Looking at Mickey for help he remembers that Disney has a Light Orb that gets rid of all darkness. Mickey says its might kill him but Sora doesn't care and takes off for Disney castle ignoring his friends protests.

He arrives at the castle and is about to open the hidden door to the Orb of light. However, before opening it he hears yelling from Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Donald, Goofy, Aqua, Ven, Xion, Mickey, Alex, and Yen Sin who want him to think this through. He tells them that if it does kill him that he is fine with it for he rather die then becomes the thirteenth Member of Darkness and press the button. The hidden door opens which shines a bright light devouring Sora and blinding his friends.

When the light dies down they see Sora on the ground but see Vanitas standing over him. The light didn't kill Sora but separated the Darkness from him. It is then Master Xenoert, Ansum's heartless, xemnas, and Xias show up to retrieve Vanitas. A fight breaks out between the light and darkness keyblade warriors. Sora wakes up during the battle and actives a new drive called Heavenly Drive that gives him Angel wings and turns his clother white. He goes into battle fighting all the darkness by himself making them retreat.

After this event they goes back to Yen Cid's tower, which Sora is getting lectured by his friends for being stupid. Sora tells them he needed to figure it out on his own besides asking advice from Yen Sid and other people. He didn't want to put Riku into the darkness again and Kairi was a princess of Heart so he wasn't sure how she would be effected by it. His friends were saddened by how Sora thought this all though. Yen Sid then calls him forward to give him the title of Keyblade Master for going beyond the effort to getting rid of the darkness inside of him and not letting Darkness control him.

They then all go to bed to get ready to fight the darkness that awaits them. However, Kairi goes and talks with Sora and tells him that he can never do what he did again and gives him a kiss that makes them fall asleep in each others arms. With the Keyblade War around the corner they as much time together before going into battle.

**This is for anyone who is interested. Review or PM me is you want to try this story challenge!**


	2. Adopted

**Hey everyone NinjaFang1331 here with a shout out to everyone in the Fanfiction Universe saying that this story has finally been adopted. The person/author who adopted the story is sorax33. Now, I am glad that this story has been given to a great author that will write it out to be a great story. That is all!**

**-NinjaFang1331 OUT!-**


End file.
